Long Forgotten
by sistersyren
Summary: Imagine living your whole life knowing you were the missing piece to a puzzle that belonged to someone else, and that person never had any idea that that piece was missing.
1. Introduction

**Hello one and all! Sooo I know some people may not be too pleased that I am beginning a new story while I've been quite MIA from my other, but I just can't seem to focus my mind on it right now. Very sorry too any 'Special Two' fans, I promise it won't be forever! I've had this Harry Potter bug in my system for a while and I figured if I didn't sweat it out, I'd lose my mind. So a new story has been born!**

One day, I realized that I can't ever seem to read a really good book or watch a really good movie without creating my own character to follow along in the adventures that take place. It's like an addiction. This shall be the story of my Harry Potter character that has been in my mind since the very first book. To me, she is pretty much a REAL character and I can't seem to think of HP without thinking of her! Hopefully I can write her well enough to make her as charming to you as she is to me :) This chapter is SHORT and UNINTERESTING because I'm forced to give you some bit of background...so now without further ado, the story!

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

Minerva McGonagall walked along Godric's Hollow weeping silently. It was all too much for one night. Lily and James Potter, murdered in their own home. The Dark Lord, defeated at last. The Potters' infant son, soon to be a famous hero, sent away to live with what surely had to be the most incorrigible, _disgusting _muggle family she had ever seen. And their young daughter, the boy's elder by only a few years, her body was unaccounted for in the rubble of their home. The darling, scarlet haired doll-like child, nowhere to be found.

She came to a halt outside of what was the Potters' home. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she crossed the threshold somewhat surprised by how _regular_ everything looked. Besides the scorch marks on the broken front door, you'd have noticed no sign that a forced entry and double (if not triple) murder had occurred. The stairs creaked slightly as she ascended them. The bodies had already been removed, and all that remained of the ordeal was the overturned baby furniture. With a heavy sigh she sank into a rocking chair that had managed to stay upright. She buried her face in her hands. Two wonderful people who had been two wonderful students. Loyal and caring, they would do anything to protect the ones they loved.

It was then that a muffled sound caught her ears. She jumped up instantly, her wand at the ready as she strained for more sound. There was silence. She waited, but was only answered with more silence. Then suddenly it happened again, a small shrill sound. Almost like a cat's mewling. Or…a child softly crying? She followed the sound to the small closet in the back corner or the room. The sound suddenly stopped and she opened the door. The soft lighting of the room flooded into the tiny closet, illuminating the cowering figure of a toddler. The girl looked up into the source of the light, her tiny face red and tear-stained.

"Oh my!" McGonagall exclaimed, her hands covering her mouth in shock. The little girl burst into loud, wailing sobs.

"No no no, shhh it's alright dear." She whispered kneeling down beside the adorable red-headed child. The missing daughter of James and Lily Potter. "It's okay sweetheart. Come with me, I'll help you." The girl's sobbing stopped and she gave a watery, hiccup.

"Mummy s-said don' come o-o-ouwt until she says s-so." She said in broken child's speech then began crying once more.

"It's alright Hallie dear. I'm going to take you to your mummy." Tears filled her eyes and her heart broke as she lied to the poor child. She scooped her up into her arms, and quickly apparated to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk, and looked up, confused by the sudden appearance.

"Minerva what…" He started and then stopped the moment he saw the whimpering child in her arms. "You found her."

"She was hiding, in the closet." She whispered holding the girl close to her. "But now what do we do with her Albus?"

"Well we've come to quite a predicament I'm afraid. The Dursleys were none too thrilled to be taking in the young Mister Potter as it is. Surely they will refuse to take in this dear girl as well. We must find her another home." Dumbledore said as he stood and walked to stand before her.

"Then where will she go? She doesn't have anyone else. All her family is deceased, and her godfather…" McGonagall started.

"I suppose an adoption of sorts is the only option." He stated gravely. She frowned and looked down at the child starting to doze off in her arms.

"I'll take her." She said suddenly.

"Minerva no need to be rash, surely we could find someone..." He started but she abruptly cut him off.

"No. I found the child. And she has nowhere else to go. I'll raise the girl as my own. When the time comes I'll tell her of all that has occurred. But for now, it's best that we left her forget the things she's seen tonight. I'll hide her away with me. I'll give her the option to expose herself to Harry and the others when he finally comes to Hogwarts. But until then, this is for her own good. She deserves the chance to grow up safe and away from ridicule just as her brother does. From this day forth, she will be known as Allie McGonagall." She said firmly. Dumbledore smiled softly and nodded his head in approval.

"As you wish Minerva. I have the utmost faith in you. She'll grow up to be a remarkable young woman. I'll get things sorted with the Ministry immediately and have some of the necessary items sent to you. " She nodded as he spoke, watching him return to his desk.

"Thank you, Albus. For giving me the chance to have what no other man has given me. My own child." She whispered softly. She hugged the girl to her tightly and apparated back to her own home.

Dumbledore looked towards the spot she previously stood, stewing over the new turn of events. If only things would be as easy as Minerva made them seem.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know it's not much to work with so far for you all, but reviews to show that you ARE interested and DO want to know more would really be lovely :) please and thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Well I've been getting notifications of people following this story so far, so I guess it means I'm not just talking to myself :D So here's technically the first chapter. Once again, this is for mostly background purposes so bear with me please! I promise I will appease you all (: **

Also, I have linked pictures for my visions of characters on my page, so check em out if you're interested!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Allie…Allie! Wake up child. This sleeping until noon nonsense has got to stop." Mother chided as she went through the room hoisting the curtains open and flooding the room with sickeningly bright sunlight. I groaned and rolled further in a tight ball under the duvet.

"_Mum_, just let me_ sleeeep_." I moaned as she pulled my covers away.

"You've got to go get your school books today dear." She said with the faintest hint of a smile. I glowered up at her but dragged myself out of bed regardless.

"Happy now?" I growled as I walked towards the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I could hear her muttering something about lazy and incorrigible to no one in particular as she left from the room. She knows I am never in a pleasant mood when I get woken up. I sighed as I looked into the mirror, grimacing at the smeared eyeliner across my face. I always managed to forget to take it off at night. Jumping into the shower quickly, I scrubbed the remaining makeup from my face and washed the rest of me. Shivering as a stepped out, I wrapped a towel around my petite frame and rubbed another through my hair. I wiped the fog from the mirror and examined myself once more. My hair was a deep red and hung in loose wet tendrils down my back. Lily Evan's trademark fiery hair. While my eyes were a light hazel, specked with gold. They were the eyes of James Potter. My mother had told me stories of them. My _real_ mum and dad. The things they stood for, the sacrifices they made. I could barely remember them, and I missed them every day. But even more so, I missed my brother. The brother I felt like I never even knew. Who did he look like more? Did he act more like Dad, a prankster and trouble maker? Or was he like Mum, kind and intelligent? Was he a mix of the two like I was? Mum's talent with school and Dad's rambunctious nature. I couldn't wait until the day I got to see him again. I shook my head to clear out the same 'what if' thoughts that I seemed to have every day.

"Allie I expect you to ready in five minutes!" Mother called from downstairs. I groaned and exited the bathroom .

"She's driving me insane today Hekate." I whispered to the kneazle still lounging at the foot of my bed. "I'd much prefer to have your life." She mewed and hoped from the bed to wind herself between my legs. I smiled and stroked her softly.

"You can't come today silly girl. We're going to Diagon Alley." I laughed at her unhappy expression and she haughtily turned away and went down the stairs. Damn cat, too much personality for her own good. I opened my wardrobe pulling out a pair of jeans and a flowy white tank top. I dressed quickly, plaited my hair and hurried down the stairs before my mother could pitch another fit. I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and looked around for her, finally finding her in our library. A family of scholars, reading was often how we spent our free time.

"Ah good, are you ready to go?" She asked looking up from the worn out book in her hands. I nodded laughing at her selection.

" _The Dream Oracle_? Really Mum? I thought you hated Divination." I felt a smirk tugging at my lips as she glowered at me through her spectacles.

"It is the duty of any decent witch or wizard to be familiarized with all different forms of magic." She said matter-of-factly as she stood and strode past me out of the room. It was that idea of hers that had me so well versed in all things magic. There was no class that I didn't do well in, other than Divination. She'd obviously passed down her distain for the subject to me. I followed her from the room and to where she was waiting for me in the kitchen. She held out her arm for me and I groaned.

"Oh Mum but I _hate_ side-along apparition." Giving her my best pout.

"Well unless you would rather walk, I suggest you learn to like it." She said rather sternly. I sighed and held onto her arm and braced myself. The familiar pressing feeling overcame me then finally with a pop we found ourselves in Diagon Alley. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I shook myself out of my stupor and pulled the school supply list out of my pocket. I sighed as I read it.

"Mum, _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_? _Intermediate Transfiguration_? The _Monster Book of Monsters_? _Numerology and Grammatica_? I've already read all of these books." I complained as I scanned through the list.

"Then you should have no excuse to not do well this year, correct?" She said with a sly smile. I glared up at her and then crossed my arms defiantly.

"Fine. Then I want new potions equipment." I stared. She raised her eyebrows and gave me a smile.

"That's all?" She asked skeptically . She knew me all too well to know that was not all I wanted.

"No. I want a time turner." I said with a sly smile of my own. I wasn't sure it was possible, but her eyebrows shot up even higher.

"Well what do you want that for?" She asked as she walked along looking into various shop windows.

"Because Mum, I'll need something to keep me from getting bored this year. You know I already know most of this stuff. I at least need a heavier course load for some sort of scholastic stimulation." I begged.

"If only all of the students were as eager as you." She said with a laugh as we stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. I looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"So is that a yes then? Please Mummy,_ please_." She shot me the 'behave yourself' look and I frowned. Then a smile broke across her face as she shook her head.

"If it's what you want, then of course dear." She was strict, yes. But there was a soft side to her that most of Hogwarts didn't know. She was a strong and independent woman. Those were traits that she taught me as well. Even more so though, she taught me to be compassionate and caring. To stand up for what I believe in and to protect the ones I care about. I missed my parents every day, but I didn't regret my life one bit.

I beamed up at her and hugged around her waist. "Thanks Mum!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around me as well.

"Come along now, troublesome child. We came here for a reason, now let's get this shopping done!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to make a note now: I know some of Allie's behavior may seem "childish" compared to some of the stories here, but I think some people may forget that third year students are only usually 13 years old. A lot of the stories I've read (and very much like, don't get me wrong) make the characters seem so much more grown up than they really should be. Which surely has a lot to do with the movies, since the actors always LOOK so much older than the character they play. So I'm trying to keep it more realistic. Besides, what kind of good story doesn't show the characters grow and change over time? So that's my rant for the day! As always, hope you enjoyed :) Please feel free to leave your feedback, good or bad. :)<strong>


End file.
